Old Age
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: Edward never turns Bella, and she dies at the old age of eighty-eight. This is her last few hours and her goodbyes.


Bella sighed as Alice brushed out her long, silver, white hair while Rosalie helped put on her slippers. Jasper then walked into the room with a throw, he carefully tucked it around Bella, keeping her warm. Bella sighed again annoyed. She hated everyone doting on her like she was a porcelain doll. She definitely wasn't her young self anymore, not since Edward had refused to change her, and threatened anyone who said they would. They had gotten married, though he wouldn't sleep with her. He was scared he would end her life. He was always scared he would end her life.

"Bella, you have such pretty hair," Alice cooed, a twinkling smile on her pixie like face.

Bella tried to laugh sarcastically, as she knew her hair would never be the nice curly brown she used to have. Now her hair was completely straight, thin, and silver. Bella despised her looks, she hated her old age, and hated how she would have to leave Edward soon.

Bella's laugh quickly turned into a choking cough. Jasper came up behind her and soothingly rubbed her back. Once Bella could breathe again, she pushed his hand off her, and grumbled to herself.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked catching the last few words with her inhuman hearing.

Bella's eyes flitted to Rose as she stood and brushed off her skirt. Rosalie grabbed the water bottle from the small table and poked the straw through the lid, getting it ready for Bella.

"I hate having to be so dependable." Bella said, her voice hoarse with old age.

"We don't mind, Bella. We enjoy taking care of you," Jasper told her.

Alice nodded in agreement. "We love you, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes, and reached out for her drink with a shaky hand. Her skin was thinner than it had been when she was younger, which made it paper thin. Everyone had to be careful when they touched her because if they moved the wrong way, her skin would tear.

"Be careful," Rose said, mothering her.

The hand that didn't hold her cup, clenched around the arm of her wheelchair in aggravation.

"Edward should be here soon," Alice said, happily. "He'll cheer you up, Bella."

Fear and humiliation tugged at her heart. "No," she croaked. "He can't see me." Bella hated how she was so much older than him.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, a softer edge to his voice. Bella hated the way they talked down to her, like she was a child that didn't understand. They treated her as if she was unintelligible.

Bella shook her head at him. "I'm too old. He won't love me anymore." Edward had left a few months ago to return to college, going for his doctor's degree again. The only reason he had to go was to keep up the facade.

"Bella, it's only been three months," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Why's he coming home anyway?" Bella asked, knowing the term wasn't over. Jasper and Rosalie smiled politely, as a disgruntled look crossed Alice's face.

"He wanted to see you, Bella," Jasper said.

"What's going on?" She asked, knowing they were keeping something big from her.

Rosalie shrugged. "Nothing I can think of."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," Alice said quietly, leaving the room. Before she went out the door she turned back to look at Bella. "Do you need anything else?"

Bella shook her head. "Are you all right?"

Alice gave Bella a small polite smile. "Don't worry about me, Bella. I'm just fine."

With that she left the room. I looked with weary old eyes over at Jasper. "Go after her."

Jasper nodded and leant down to kiss the top of Bella's head, he had gotten better with her blood throughout the years, and whispered, "Thank you."

He was then gone, faster than Bella's eyes could see. "Well, Bella, are you ready to go downstairs and wait for Edward?" Rosalie asked, standing behind Bella, pushing her wheelchair out of the room.

"No," Bella answered grumpily as Rosalie picked up Bella carefully.

"Emmett will you come get her chair?" Rosalie called out to her husband.

Emmett was then seen beside them, a sad gleam in his eyes. He tried to avoid looking at Bella as much as possible, not wanting to face the awful truth.

Bella was situated downstairs, placed near the television in case she would want to watch it, even though they all knew she wasn't in the slightest interested in it. Emmett started to race out of the room, but Bella's words stopped him in his tracks.

"I know I'm dying, Emmett," she said exasperated.

Emmett slowly turned around and stared at her. His eyes were guarded as he knelt down to Bella's height. "I don't know-"

Bella cut him off, a few tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't Em. I know. I can feel it. You don't have to lie."

Emmett bit his lip and grabbed Bella's hand. "I don't want to say it. I can't imagine any day without my clumsy, sarcastic, sweet, baby sister."

Bella gave him a sad smile. "I'll always be with you, just a farther away."

Emmett looked down at the floor, shaking his head slowly.

"You have to face it. I am," Bella said shakily.

Emmett's big gold eyes looked heavily at her. "I know that I pick on you all the time," he said, "but just know it's because I love you so much. I admire your strength, Bella." He silently chuckled to himself. "There's no one else in the world like you."

Bella smiled back at him. "I love you too, Emmett."

He gave her small, frail, hand a gentle squeeze before getting up off the ground.

"Em," she called before he walked out. "Please don't ignore me anymore. I need you to act like nothing's going on. Can you do that for me?"

He inhaled deeply. "I'll try my best. I promise."

Bella nodded, a few tears falling from her chocolate, brown, eyes. "Thank you."

It killed the big teddy bear to see his favorite human in so much sorrow and pain. He had anger toward his brother. If Edward had turned her, no one would have to say goodbye. She could have been eighteen forever.

Bella was then alone to sort her thoughts. _How could she face Edward? How could she ever say goodbye to him?_

The idea of it scared her. She didn't have the strength that Emmett claimed she had. Bella didn't have physical or mental strength. She never had in her mind. She always considered herself weak and hated that she couldn't defend herself. Death didn't scare her, it was the leaving that did. She had been without her vampire family once, she couldn't go through it again.

She sighed as she folded her hands up in her lap. Her head bent down a little, tears falling down onto her cotton pants, her silver hair in her face.

A cold hand touched her back soothingly, and moved her hair out of her face. "Don't cry, love." It was Edward. His voice still sounded like wind chimes, his skin like newly fallen snow, his smell was love, sunshine, and electricity. He was still just as amazing as he had been seventy years ago. His honey gold eyes caught her tear filled ones. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Bella knew he knew, that's why he had come back. Bella didn't believe he loved her as a lover anymore. He loved her as a good friend, one that he had loved years ago. She was too old now and couldn't give him anything anymore, even though she had never been able to really give him anything before. She looked down at her lap again, ashamed that she was keeping him from being happy.

Edward then lent forward and kissed his Bella on the cheek, trying to hold her as best he could. Bella tried her best to push him off of her.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I know I'm dying, Edward."

He sighed. "I shouldn't have left. It was a mistake. I could have taken you to a cabin hidden in the woods, no one would have known-"

"What would that have done, Edward? It wouldn't have kept me alive any longer. It wouldn't make you happier."

"What-"

Bella cut him off. "I know I'm not attractive any longer, Edward. You may still love me, but admit it, it's not the same love."

"Bella-"

"Don't try and tell me that it is. Edward you're seventeen. You're young enough to be my great grandson. I'm eighty-eight years old."

"Bella, I do love you. So much."

"If you loved me, you would have changed me," Bella retorted. She hadn't brought up the subject in years, and regretted it as soon as the words escaped her lips. Edward's whole demeanor changed, his jaw locked, and his eyes held a hardness she hadn't seen in a very long time.

Edward stood, running his hands through his hair. "Bella do you not think I wish I had changed you? I want you forever, but I couldn't risk throwing your soul away. I could never do that."

"You wouldn't have! You know I don't believe that."

Edward shook his head. "But I do."

Bella looked away and attempted to clear her throat. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We don't have any options, now."

"I love you, Bella," Edward murmured, now kneeling beside her again.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you with everything I'm capable of."

Edward leaned closer to Bella his lips brushing hers. "I will always love you this way. Never anything less." His lips then carefully, even more softer than before, synchronized with hers. He pulled away slowly. "Always."

She smiled faintly. "I wish I believed you."

Edward was about to say another thoughtful and poetic love lyric, hopefully making her realize the truth, but was cut off by his pixie like sister. "Here's your lunch, Bella!" she chirped with a smile. She carried in a tray full off grapes and cheeses.

"I'm not hungry," Bella said, turning away from her.

"You need to eat," Edward said encouragingly.

"I don't want to eat. I'm actually sort of tired. Alice will you lay me on the sofa, please?"

"Of course," she said, coming over to me after she set the tray down.

"I've got it," Edward said, stepping in front of her. "Go get her a few pillows and blankets?"

She nodded and left the room. "I didn't ask for your help," Bella said, being lifted into her lover's arms.

"I know. I volunteered," he replied.

"I don't need your help," she clarified.

"I know," he said.

She huffed in frustration, wanting to argue, but giving up once her head hit the soft pillow Alice had just put down. She covered Bella up with two blankets and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll give you two some time together," she said. "Would you like anything to drink, Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "No."

"All right. Let me know if you do, okay?"

Bella nodded and turned back to Edward. "Would you like me to hum to you, love?" he asked, sitting on the floor in front of her. His one hand played with the hair that framed her face.

"Please," she replied, her eyes closing just by the lull of his voice. As soon as the familiar melody started, she was asleep.

"Edward," Alice said, pulling his attention away from his sleeping wife. "She only has until tomorrow." The pixie's features crumpled, her shoulders sagged. "Oh, Edward! What will we do without her? What will we do?"

Emmett came in the room and stood beside his sister. "Edward, I want to talk to you outside."

Edward read the thoughts of his distraught brother. He knew Emmett blamed him for Bella's oncoming death, Edward blamed himself as well. "All right." Edward leant down and kissed Bella's forehead. "I'll go outside with you, but I insist on being back in this room when she opens her eyes."

"If," Emmett said shaking, bitting his lower lip, "If she wakes up."

"That's enough Emmett," Esme said, coming down the steps. "We're all upset. There's no reason to take it out on Edward."

"There's plenty of reason to take it out on Edward!" he roared. "He's the one that forced her to die! If he had just bitten her. . ."

"Lower your voice. You'll wake Bella!" Esme said disapprovingly. "There will not be any fighting in this house. Do you understand me?"

Emmett nodded. "I'm going out. Rose?"

Before he even finished speaking her name, the barbie was there beside him, her hand in his. "It's all right," she cooed. "I'll miss Bella, too."

They walked out the front door, soothing words falling from Rosalie's lips.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice said, her shoulders shaking. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper appeared beside her, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm here, darlin'."

Alice clutched to him like a lifeline. "It's not fair," Alice cried. "She shouldn't have to die."

Hours later, Bella awoke to Edward watching a football game with Jasper and Emmett. No one spoke a word as a touchdown was made. "Hi there, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

Bella blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. "Thirsty," she croaked, her body seemed more exhausted now, her head a little fuzzy.

Edward grabbed a glass off the table next to him and put the straw at her lips. Bella sipped until the whole glass was gone. She then relaxed back into the cushions again. She could feel her heart putter to a slower rhythm. In surprise she let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

Bella leaned back into the pillows, her eyes closing. She took a deep breath. "Where's," she said a little breathless, "Where's Alice?"

Alice was then beside Edward, her shoulders shaking. "Bella," she whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen yet! You had hours left!"

"It doesn't make a difference," Bella heaved. "It was inevitable."

Alice took her friend, her sister's hand, and told her, "I just want you to know that I love you. You'll always be my sister. Always."

Now the whole family gathered around the sofa, watching Bella with what would have been tear filled eyes. Edward was in shock. He knew Bella was dying, every second of every day, but just then it dawned on him that there would really be no Bella tomorrow morning, no Bella to comfort at night, no Bella to kiss gently, and no Bella to love. Bella coughed a little, getting Edward's attention. "Edward, I just want to thank you. You took me into your world, introducing me to impossible magic and beings. I enjoyed every moment I had with you. You're everything to me, and always will be, no matter where I go. You'll always be my center, my reasoning, and I just want you to know that I love you. I've had the best life can offer, and I can't be more grateful. You're everything to me. _Everything_. I wouldn't want it any other way." Bella looked over at Alice, who was holding onto Jasper, her body slightly shaking with tearless sobs.

"You have a few more minutes," she told her, knowing Bella's silent question.

"Please, don't morn when I pass. This is what you wanted, you wanted me to have my time and then die. That was the way it was supposed to be. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me and regret not trying everything you've asked of me. I'll miss you. All of you. You're all the best part of my life. I love you." She looked down at the wedding ring on her thin finger. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that day. Edward couldn't have been happier, a smile never left his face, his arms never leaving her waist. Bella slowly pulled it off her finger and grabbed Edward's hand, folding the delicate metal in his icy palm. "Find someone that can give you a forever, Edward. Find a woman that can live for eternity. For me."

"Bella, I-you're it for me. I can't love anyone else. You're my only love-" Bella put a hand up to stop him.

"Please, Edward. I want you to be happy, please just do this one thing for me."

Edward looked down at his hand surrounding his mother's ring and shook his head. "I'll promise anything else, but I will not promise that."

He then took the ring and slid it back on Bella's finger. "You're mine. Now and always, just like I am yours."

Edward watched as Bella's lips turned upward in a thin smile, the sparkle from her eyes slowly fading. "Always," Bella whispered.

"I love you, Bella," Edward cried as he held her hand. "I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Sing me my lullaby?"

"Of course," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. His voice went through the notes, flowing into the melody and chorus. Bella's had went limp in his and her eyes slowly closed shut. Her chest stopped moving, and her love stopped growing. She was gone. She was dead.

Alice and Esme's sobs started to get louder, not caring if everyone saw how upset they were. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle stood beside each other, their hands clasped in front of them. Carlisle's head was bowed while Jasper and Emmett looked as if they could fall apart at any moment. Rosalie went to stand by the women, wrapping her arms around both, and trying to console them the best she could.

Edward was frozen, his hand still clasped in Bella's. "I love you," he whispered one last time.


End file.
